


Mrs X

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela meets the mysterious Mrs X and then finds out more about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs X

Pamela was awake when she heard the soft footsteps go past her bedroom door. She was out of bed almost instantly, slipping out of her bedroom and following her house-guest.

“Wait,” she said. The robed woman halted at the door and turned her head towards her.

“Yes?” asked Mrs X. Her voice was gentle but there was a hint of impatience there.

“Are you leaving?” asked Pamela. “Already? Without any breakfast?”

“My enemies won’t stop just because I want to eat,” said Mrs X. “I really must be going. Thank you for letting me stay the night, Pamela. If ever you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Would you like to go for coffee with me in New Hillcrest?” asked Pamela before she could stop herself. She didn’t have her daughter’s confidence in asking people out, so it was best to grab confidence when it came.

“I’m sorry, but the ‘mrs’ in my name isn’t just a title,” said Mrs X. Pamela could hear the smile in her voice. “I am a married woman, Pamela. But if you need anything else, you can just ask someone in New Hillcrest. Just say these words.” She leaned forward and whispered a few words in Pamela’s ear, making her shiver.

“I will,” said Pamela. “Goodbye, then. My house is open to you whenever you need a place to stay.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” said Mrs X. “Goodbye.” And she left, closing the door behind her.

Pamela made her way over to New Hillcrest that afternoon. She had to bring some things to her daughter, she told herself. But her mind replayed the phrase over and over.

“Seems it’ll be a cold winter,” said Pamela to the first person she met. The woman looked at her, baffled.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing, never mind,” said Pamela. She hurried on, her face flushing. She cursed her curiosity.

At last, one woman answered as Mrs X had said she would.

“Oh? And here I thought that it was getting warmer,” said the strange hippy woman who hung out near the bakery.

“What can you tell me about-“ The woman pressed a finger to Pamela’s lips.

“Let’s go and look at the flowers,” said the woman. Pamela was confused but followed her.

“The flowers are quite pretty,” said Pamela, watching as the woman glanced around.

“Yes, they are,” said the woman. She straightened her spine, becoming a different woman. “My name is Sunshine Joytree, and you are Pamela Moonriver. Mrs X told me that you were kind enough to take her into your house last night.”

“Yes,” said Pamela. “Can you tell me anything about her?” Sunshine glanced around again.

“I can tell you some things,” said Sunshine. “Though I know more about her than anyone else.” She smiled, and Pamela saw the glint of gold on her finger.

“Are you-“

“Yes,” said Sunshine with a nod. “We are married. I have to be cryptic, however. You understand.”

“Yes, I do,” said Pamela. “But are you sure that I can’t-“

“I cannot tell you anything too detailed,” said Sunshine. “Ask your questions and I will answer them as best I can.

“Okay,” said Pamela. “How long have you been married?”

“Years,” said Sunshine with a smile. “I’m actually part of the reason she became what she is. She said that she wanted to protect Jorvik, protect her precious flower child.”

“That’s very romantic,” said Pamela. And she’d had the nerve to ask her out.

“It is,” said Sunshine. “We love each other very much.” She saw the discomfort in Pamela and understood it correctly. “You asked her out, didn’t you?”

“Sorry,” said Pamela. Sunshine laughed.

“It’s okay,” said Sunshine, her eyes still glittering with mirth. “She is a wonderful woman, and her air of mystery does draw many people towards her. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to be drawn in by her charm.”

“I noticed that she didn’t remove her hood at all,” said Pamela. “Does she ever remove it?”

“No, never,” said Sunshine.

“Not even-“

“No, not even in bed.” Sunshine laughed again at Pamela’s red face. “It does make bathing difficult, but we manage.”

“Is it ever hard to be with her?” asked Pamela. 

“Sometimes,” said Sunshine. “I would love to be able to be with her in public, but it’s a worthy sacrifice in this war.”

“It must be exciting, being married to someone like her,” said Pamela. Sunshine laughed.

“Oh, we used to have such fun, running from our enemies together,” said Sunshine. “Everything was so much more exciting when we were young. But then she began to worry about security.”

“So she sent you away to keep you safe?” asked Pamela.

“Oh no, we actually live here, I am… a spy, of sorts,” said Sunshine, her eyes glittering with delight. “If I hear or see anything suspicious, I report it straight to her.”

“I would’ve thought that the strange woman over there would be in charge of that,” said Pamela, glancing towards the corner where she’d seen the dark woman. She was gone now, and Pamela shivered.

“Silencia is the official spy,” said Sunshine. “But she stands out, as you’ve noticed. Nobody suspects the dippy little hippy girl. Not even someone as smart as you.” Pamela remembered that Sunshine had been her last choice, and had to chuckle at being tricked like that.

“That makes sense,” said Pamela. “Can you also-“

“Keep an eye on your daughter and future son-in-law? I already do,” said Sunshine.

“Thanks,” said Pamela. “I’ve worried about Nathalie ever since she moved out of home.”

“As you should,” said Sunshine. “Any good mother would worry for her child like that.” Pamela suspected that Sunshine wasn’t saying everything, but she didn’t pick at it. She was a spy, of course she’d have her secrets.

“And thank you for telling me about you and your wife,” said Pamela. “I’ll let you get back to looking at the flowers now.” Sunshine hummed a little tune and watched her depart.

Once Pamela was safely out of earshot, Sunshine sighed. Nathalie was one of the people who Sunshine kept an especially close eye on because GED had her firmly in their sights. But she couldn’t tell the girl’s mother that. Pamela already had enough to worry about without having her worst fears come true.


End file.
